


Time Skip Aftermaths

by outfightingtigers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outfightingtigers/pseuds/outfightingtigers
Summary: So how did Hannyabal and Magellan take to their roles being swapped after the devastation at Impel Down? (Note: Was unsure about how long it took Magellan to heal, so let's say he took about two years and is very recently back, 3 to 6 months perhaps. Also they're dating.)
Relationships: Hannyabal/Magellan (One Piece), Vice Warden Magellan/Chief Warden Hannyabal
Kudos: 7





	1. RECOMMENDATION

"Vice Warden Magellan?" Domino knocked softly at the door, but it was more than loud enough to echo off the thick stone walls. Magellan sighed, he'd been back for maybe a few months and still he was left _very_ little time to himself… He was starting to think he'd come back too early, even if he'd overstayed his welcome at the hospital. Suicide watch hadn't been much fun either though… Domino knocked again and this time Magellan cleared his throat.

"Yes, come in." He shuffled some papers to look busier than he'd actually been but seeing Domino's expression once she opened the door made him pause. "Is there something wrong?"

Domino, while fairly stoic and strong willed herself, still seemed reluctant to say anything. "You won't like it. Warden Hannyabal has requested to see you in his office… again. He's been fussing over the same paperwork for over an hour. He'd like your help." The last ‘again’ was unspoken but the tense air was obvious. They were silent for a minute and Domino closed the door behind her. "If I may make a recommendation, as a friend and not your subordinate…"

This time Magellan was quick to react, gesturing towards an open chair in front of his desk. "You may, please. Speak your mind. You can sit too, if you'd like…" 

"No thank you." But she did walk closer, boots clicking as she approached his desk. "This time I think you should turn his request down. I don't mean to make trouble but the warden… _Hannyabal_ , he was making his own decisions just fine before your return and…"

Magellan sighed softly and put two fingers to his forehead to rub it. "And I'm just teaching him to rely on _my_ judgements and not his own…" He then put his cheek in his palm and set the papers he'd been looking at down. "You know I don't mind offering my advice but I think you're right. This is the fourth time today, isn't it…"

"Yes it is. And the 10th this week. It's becoming a problem- he's not doing his work and with him fretting so much he's not leaving you any time to do yours." Magellan's frown grew as she spoke and he closed his eyes. She continued, "If I may, I believe it's in his best interest that you stop helping him."

Magellan nodded slowly and turned his head slowly towards his den den mushi at the edge of his desk. "You're right… And I've only been enabling it." He opened his eyes though didn't turn his head towards her. "Thank you Domino, I'll call him and let him know that I'm… tied up at the moment. Whatever it is he'll have to figure it out on his own, as a warden _should_." Domino nodded curtly and after a brief exchange of goodbyes she was gone.

He waited for her to be long gone before he reached for his denden to talk into it. Hannyabal answered quickly to ask, or rather demand to know, when he was coming and to hurry up!! He had to bite his tongue. "Unfortunately, Warden, I'm unable to see you right now. I have my own paperwork to complete and I've yet to see to my rounds..."

"So _what_!!! I'm Warden so I say it's fine- just come over here..!!" The denden mimicked Hannyabal's impatience and, frankly, his entitlement. Mostly the entitlement to the Vice Warden's time. Magellan hadn't remembered ever making HIM drop everything just to see him… He shook his head and surely Hannyabal’s little denden did the same.

"I'll have to say no this time, sir. Next time maybe." His tone was firm and the denden again mimicked Hannyabal's movements, this time more reserved and defeated. He felt kind of bad now but he couldn't be making the Warden's decisions for him anymore. And he really did have his own job to do… "...But I'll see you for lunch. Do you remember my order?"

This time the denden sprang back to life with literal hearts in its eyes. That relieved Magellan a little, at least Hannyabal wasn't going to take one rejection too hard. "No I don't _remember_ , but I have it written here!!!" A sigh, "Fine, I'll see you at lunch. I'll just ask you my question _then_." And then the denden went quiet and stoic again. Magellan winced and sighed… so much for getting out of it. He'd still have to find a way around it…


	2. PRE-LUNCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little small talk on the way to lunch.

The time felt like it flew by and before he knew what hit him it was lunch. Magellan almost dreaded it this time… Normally he enjoyed their time together, it was a pleasant break from the constant tolls of Impel Down. But today he knew he had to stand by his convictions this time. Just because he had a soft spot for the Vice Warden… the  _ Chief  _ Warden… that didn’t mean he could do all his work for him! As much as he missed his former position he didn’t want to take over when Hannyabal was just as capable as he was.

When he hadn’t arrived right on time his den-den went off and Magellan groaned softly to himself. He inhaled and answered and was quickly met with a very unhappy Hannyabal asking WHERE he was!! He cleared his throat and blindly shuffled a few papers to make it sound like he was tidying up when really he’d just been sitting there wondering what he could say and how he could say it without upsetting Hannyabal too much. “Apologies, I lost track of the time… I’m on my way right now. Keep my meal hot for me, alright?”

That seemed to abate any tantrums for now, and Hannyabal’s tone eased a little. “It’ll stay warm…! I didn’t open it or anything… I got your gross poison slop too-- Ah that slipped, I mean I got your  _ delicious  _ poison seasoning too~~” It was obviously not a very good slip but Magellan let it slide anyway. “Hurry up anyway, though, I’m starving!!”

Magellan’s lips twisted a little, trying not to smile and the den-den would give that away clearly despite himself. He picked up his den-den to continue talking and left his office, locking it up behind him. “Really? You’re waiting for me to eat? Warden Hannyabal, you’re being too generous…” His tone was teasing now and he loved watching the way the den-den grew so bashful. He could picture Hannyabal making the same motions, twirling his hair and blushing. And with his cheeks so plump there was a lot of red..!

“Well..! If I ate now then I’d just be sitting here watching YOU eat, and that’s no fun!” Again Magellan’s lips twitched and he hummed in agreement anyway, even if he knew Hannyabal was doing it out of courtesy. Even with their little fights Hannyabal was still polite in spite of it all. Maybe that was why Magellan almost always deferred guests to him during his time as Warden… “Hey why are you still on the den-den, you SHOULD be on your way here!!”

“Patience, Hannyabal, I’m on the way there as we speak. I know you like to talk so I took the den-den with me. I hope you don’t mind keeping my company on the way.” Again the den-den mimicked those cute movements, hair twirling and blushing and that coy stare. Just thinking about seeing it in person made his spine shiver but he had to remember to keep firm.

“I am being patient…! The food got here half an hour ago, and  _ you  _ were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!” So whiny… But Magellan entertained him anyway. The walk there wasn’t that long but it still felt like a long time, juggling a chatty Hannyabal while considering how to tackle the real issue at hand. Again, before he knew it, he was at the Warden’s office. He abruptly hung the den-den up to pocket it slowly and knocked at the door. Hannyabal called him to come in and he did so, opening the door just wide enough for him to step in and then shut the door behind him.

Magellan had his eyes closed for a moment, then when he opened them he was greeted to a very excited, very chubby Hannyabal waving at him from behind his desk. He still looked so much better dressed up than walking around half-naked, but he supposed the dress code was finally forced on him while he had been away. “Finally, you took forever, let’s eat!!” Hannyabal popped his chopsticks open and gestured excitedly for him to sit and he did, his stony expression easing now that he was alone with him.

“Thank you for having me, Warden.”

“Sh-shut up, the door’s closed, stop being so formal..!!”


	3. THE ACTUAL LUNCH THIS TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time!

Hannyabal already had their bentos lined up, and he'd gotten the big chair Magellan liked to lounge in pushed up flush to the desk. Of course Hannyabal himself sat in the large Warden's chair but it had been downsized to fit him better. The other chair that had been fitted to Magellan had been left, and it was the chair Magellan used to just sit with Hannyabal and talk. Magellan hummed and lifted the top from his bento and was pleasantly surprised to see it was still very hot. The perks of being Wardens, he supposed...very nice bentos.

"Did you notice it?" Hannyabal squirmed eagerly in his chair like he had a hard time sitting still- and that was probably true all things considered. A couple of years ago he would have been running around the floors looking after prisoners but now he had to sit for hours doing paperwork. Magellan blinked at the question and slowly shook his head. He was still thinking... Hannyabal didn't seem to notice though and he pointed at the lid of the bento with a chopstick. "Look again, at the top!"

Magellan raised his brows and turned the top over to look at it. He hadn't noticed it when he'd come in but the wood of it was painted slick black with a lighter purple lining. It was rather handsome on its own but across the top was his name engraved into the wood with the purple paint deep in the grooves to highlight it. His title wasn't on it though and that perturbed him a little. "Personalized bento?"

"YEAH!" Hannyabal yelped, unable to even contain himself once Magellan spoke. "Cool, right?! We always eat together so I thought..." His chubby cheeks lit up and Hannyabal showed the top of his bento too. His was green with a lovely yellow trim, and his engraved name was the same yellow. 

It was very nice, they both were, but... "Hannyabal, isn't this a little exorbitant? They look expensive, I..." He stopped seeing Hannyabal's excitement turn to a very dour stare instead. "They're nice..!" he said and raised a hand, palm out. "But is this what you're using your Warden powers for? To order specialized  _ bento _ ?"

Hannyabal inhaled hard and dropped the wooden top to his bento to cross his arms. His cheeks were darker and he puffed them out. "Why  _ shouldn't  _ we have personalized bento?! We're Wardens, don't we  _ deserve  _ it? They weren't even that expensive...!! You're assuming Impel Down paid for it, aren't you?" Magellan blushed slightly, figuring that maybe he had scolded too much, but Hannyabal continued, "Well you're right they did, but still..! I just thought you'd like it... They're reusable...! Not like the ones we usually get, the flimsy disposable ones. You always complain about them so..."

This time Magellan really did smile and he looked down, pressing his thumb against the side of the bento. It was as firm as, well, wood. He chuckled and rubbed his cheek bashfully himself and Hannyabal looked at him. "You're right, I do don't I... I suppose if they're meant to be re-used it does make more sense, doesn't it? That makes up for the expenses..." He reached over to take one of Hannyabal's small hands and rubbed his thumb against the little palm. It was still so funny and new to see them covered up... "Thank you for thinking of me. They're very nice. I'm sorry, I think I'm a little tense today...that's all."

A loud huff from Hannyabal but he so easily melted with just a touch. He reached out to grab Magellan's hand as well and pet the back of it nicely. "Well, it hasn't been that long since you got back, so it's fine..." He beamed now that Magellan had accepted the bento and after another pat he released Magellan's hands and Magellan took his back in return.

After that they melted into comfortable conversation, with Hannyabal carrying most of it, not that he minded. He had a lot to say about everything, and Magellan had the ears to listen, but in the back of his mind he kept thinking about how Hannyabal had said he'd just ask him during lunch... Ask him what? He was starting to get antsy. Halfway into the meal though was when it finally came. And Hannyabal had the GALL to act as if he'd just suddenly remembered it... "Oh! That's right, I was going to ask you something.." Hannyabal chewed on some tempura as he reached for a folder. It was...very thick. Magellan's expression fell a little but Hannyabal didn't notice it. "Can you look at these for me, you don't mind right? I can do it myself but I just want your opinion...!"

"Hannyabal..."

"It's not a big deal really, some are executions or stay of executions and visitations, but I-"

" **Hannyabal** ."

"-Can't remember all of the policies as well as you do sometimes so--"

" **_Hannyabal_ ** ."

Finally he stopped. "Eh? What?"

Magellan took a deep breath. "I can't. You need to do them yourself this time,  _ Warden _ ."


	4. THE TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk a little.

Those cheeks turned bright red again and Hannyabal faltered, his hand still outstretched with the folder. When it became clear that Magellan wasn't going to take it he slowly set it down and pulled his hand back. Magellan sighed again and he reached out for the folder just to slide it across the desk firmly. "Please. You'll have to do them alone, Hannyabal, I mean that." The lunch had ground to a halt and Hannyabal sunk in his chair a little, fussing with his gloves.

"I do them alone just fine, I just need a second opinion sometimes...!" Hannyabal protested, looking at the bundled files, so fat it would have exploded open if he hadn't rubber banded it. It was full of things he didn't feel confident enough to do or to sign. Some of it was more than a month old because he hadn't been able to catch Magellan in time to help.. "It's not that big of a d-"

"It  _ is  _ a big deal. I was told that you've gotten behind,  _ months  _ behind, ever since I returned." Magellan shifted in his seat and pushed his half-eaten bento aside, his hands folded on the desk to lean over it. It was very reminiscent of when they'd been on opposite sides of the desk... Hannyabal lowered his gaze and rubbed his arm, not replying. Magellan again sighed and tried to keep his temper even. This was still a new situation... it wouldn't do anyone any good to start getting testy. "Hannyabal... What's wrong? Why aren't you doing your paperwork like you should? I know you're capable of making these decisions, you've already proven yourself a very worthy heir to the Warden's position, so what is it?"

Hannyabal's eyes darted up but he lowered his head further and he shrugged limply. For someone who was so talkative he suddenly had very little to say. That just both upset and concerned Magellan even more. He reached to push Hannyabal's bento aside as well and took his long chin to push his head up but stopped seeing Hannyabal's eyes so glassy. He pulled away like he was burnt, realizing that he'd already crossed a line somewhere. Hannyabal ducked his head again and rubbed furiously at his eyes now, his breathing only slightly uneven. It was hard to pretend not to be crying when he'd already been caught.

"Ward-" Magellan started and Hannyabal tensed his shoulders.

"Stop  _ saying  _ it like that..! Stop calling me Warden, it sounds so weird from  _ you _ ..." He sniffed and rubbed his gloved hand over his nose.

Magellan frowned and lowered his hand to the desk, brows and nose scrunching up trying to figure out what the problem was. Hadn't this always been his dream, to be Warden? And he was doing so well, so what happened? Was it... him? This had only started once he returned... "I don't understand,  _ everybody  _ calls you Warden, Hannyabal. When I do it it sounds weird?"

Then Hannyabal surprised him, but not with his passion or the way he slammed his fists on the desk. That was always to be expected, it was what he said that took him aback. That, and the way his voice choked back tears. "Because it wasn't subposed to habben this way..!" he was clearly trying to hold back more tears but he was still so terrible at hiding his emotions. Even if the tears never fell they were still building up and his nose was still running and his mouth was still a long, wavy line. "It isn't fair, you were subposed to come back and be Warben for a while and then retire not- not almost  _ die  _ and go into  _ suicide watch _ !!!" He choked back another little sob and again rubbed at his eyes, peeling his gloves off to do so.

Magellan sat back, not touching him because he knew if he touched him now he'd explode all over again. Instead he let it run its course, it was better than expecting Hannyabal to bottle it all up all over again.

"Yh-you were subposed to get better real fast and combe back but you never did and I waited and..." he sniffed more, "I did  _ okay  _ but now you're  _ back  _ and I don't wanna be Warben anymore, I didn't wanna get it like  _ this _ ..!" He could barely get his words out and it seemed like it wasn't going to fizzle out on its own like Magellan had hoped, but what could he do? "It feels awful, and I keep wondering what  _ you'd  _ do and.."

Magellan stood finally and walked around the desk to kneel beside him. Hannyabal wasted no time in turning and shoving his face directly into Magellan's chest instead of just crying into thin air. Magellan slowly petted his back and took his shoulder with the other hand. He was starting to see what the issue was.. It was starting to make sense why he never heard Hannyabal call him Vice Warden, or why he hadn't put their titles on the bento. He let Hannyabal sniffle into his coat for a moment, then rubbed his shoulder, pushing him back so that they'd look each other in the eye. "Hannyabal, you didn't become Warden wrongfully. You're..." he sighed, "You're a perfect fit for the job. I enjoyed my time, but not only did I use a banned maneuver, I took a  _ long time _ to recover. You became the Warden because of your own prowess, not because of my slips. And you're a  _ good  _ Warden, you know what you're doing- you watched me do it for years, didn't you?"

Hannyabal still looked like he was ready to burst into tears but he nodded slowly at the question. "But still, I.."

Magellan shook his head and shushed him immediately. "You are the Warden now, Hannyabal. I'm not bitter over that. And you shouldn't be either. I'm happy for you." That time Hannyabal really did burst into tears again, blubbering and reaching for another comforting hug which Magellan accepted gently, wrapping him up in his arms to give one of his big cheeks a huge kiss. "Will you stop crying now.. 💦?" Hannyabal blubbered something more and clung to him tighter so he had to take that as a no. So instead he scooped Hannyabal up in his arms and went to sit back down in his chair, relaxing into it while Hannyabal curled in tight. He was quite a bit heavier than he used to be but it was still a very comfortable weight.

It took a long while for Hannyabal to finally calm down enough to finish their lunch and despite Hannyabal’s whining Magellan remained firm about their schedule. “Do your paperwork. And I’ll be back for dinner.” That looked to settle Hannyabal, who after crying for maybe 20 minutes of their hour lunch still looked puffy-eyed and tired. Magellan kissed under one of his eyes and adjusted the hat on top of his head softly. “I’ll see you tonight.”


	5. DINNER TIME, YUM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, dinner!!

Before dinner that evening Domino rapped at the Vice Warden's door. He had just been about to leave so he opened the door himself and he peered down at her with a tired look. "Domino. Has Hannyabal summoned me once again?" It was only half teasing, and the other half kind of dreaded that it was the case. He'd hoped that the talk they had during lunch would have caused something to click... Just as he was starting to worry for the worst Domino shook her head.

"No, surprisingly not. I don't know what you said to him this afternoon but he filed all of his paperwork on time- even the ones past due." She seemed delighted about it (in her own reserved way) but also skeptical. "You didn't do it yourself just to save him from getting into trouble, did you? I don’t want him to run into any issues either but..."

Magellan blinked slowly and chuffed softly. "This time I can honestly say that I hadn't." He waved a hand slowly and tried not to smile just thinking about Hannyabal actually doing his work as he should... It was a huge relief, and a giant burden off his back. He couldn't wait to see him now just to praise him for it. Hannyabal always needed a lot of praise to keep his ambitions up. Now that he had no competition for position he needed it more than ever. “I talked to him about it, face to face, during lunch.”

Domino nodded, Magellan was a terrible liar so she was able to tell that he was telling the truth. “That’s good to hear… I hope this continues.” She hesitated to say more, like she was afraid to hurt his feelings, but she continued anyway. “He really does make a fine Warden… I would have never thought the Hannyabal who was such an anxious Vice Warden would take on so much responsibility so quickly and do it with such vigor. I was worried that he’d run out of steam when he started slacking…”

Much to her consolation he reacted very favorably and if anything he nodded in agreement. “He does. I made sure he understood that.” He wasn’t sure of the time but he knew the ever impatient Hannyabal would be calling for him if he didn’t move along. “Was that all, Domino? I’m looking forward to dinner.” She smiled vaguely and nodded, and after a brief goodbye dismissed herself for her own dinner. Once she’d disappeared down the hallway Magellan started off towards Hannyabal’s room at a leisurely pace. As much as he enjoyed Hannyabal he enjoyed his solitude too, so a short quiet walk would give him enough energy to handle the bouncy Warden.

Despite the slow pace he ended up being a little early, but he knocked at the door anyway and Hannyabal opened the door like he was surprised to see him. “Magellan..! You were late this afternoon, are you coming early to make up for it??” He was obviously poking fun and Magellan let it roll off his back.

“Are you going to let me in?” he rumbled and Hannyabal flustered for a second, opening the door for him and gesturing him in.

“W-well give me a  _ second… _ ! I was expecting you to be here late so I was still getting ready, that’s all… I wanted to...to look nice for you.” The little Warden looked even more flustered just saying it but it did look like he’d just gotten out of the shower. No cap, no headdress, and he was in nothing but a tiny pair of shorts. Magellan stared openly for a moment before he got a grip and he cleared his throat. He wanted to say that he looked nice in just about anything but he held his tongue for the moment.

But he couldn’t help but tease back now that he was stepping inside. “You want to look nice and yet you answer the door in nothing but such little shorts? It makes me wonder what your idea of nice is..” He chuckled hearing Hannyabal immediately kick up a fuss about it. He paid it no mind and he went straight to his chair, which was once again pushed up to the desk for him. Even if he made fun, Hannyabal was still very thoughtful… Maybe too thoughtful lately but he figured that would tone down soon enough, after they had gotten even more settled.

He sat down with a soft groan and melted, putting his hands on his tummy while Hannyabal closed the door and locked it. While Hannyabal went back to getting himself ready Magellan looked at the bento put out on the desk. Once again the new boxes, so sleek and handsome and matching and way too expensive for his taste. But it was so much like Hannyabal to have excessive tastes… He hadn’t even noticed before but they even came with matching chopsticks. He smiled to himself at the thought but he was quickly removed from his peaceful thoughts by Hannyabal plopping into his lap.

“Oof!” He grunted but opened his arms, letting Hannyabal crawl up close. He sunk further into the seat while Hannyabal got cozy. He reached up to run his fingers through the loose hair, taking care not to yank or tug on it. “Your hair is always so soft.” he commented and Hannyabal flustered about it just like he knew he would. They shared a kiss and Hannyabal cuddled up close to him. The dinner sat on the desk but there wasn’t any rush to eat now that they had enough time to relax together.

Magellan’s hand lazily rubbed Hannyabal’s back, which was now covered up in a short-sleeved shirt with big kanji down the front. He remembered it from their fishing trips… It had been a long time since they’d taken one but that was to be expected. Maybe some other time.


End file.
